Positive
by StuckOnSwan
Summary: After a magical night with Caleb, Hanna becomes inflicted with nausea and dizzy spells. Soon, all the puzzle pieces came together and now Hanna Marin was sitting on her bathroom floor with a positive pregnancy test. This fic will follow the young couple through season one up to current content as they deal with a pregnancy in the midst of A.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first series, positive. This as stated in the summary will start after episode 1x19 and will go (hopefully) through to season seven. This is my first time writing for the PLL fandom and I am excited! Please read, enjoy and maybe leave a review. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters.**

Sunlight shown through the bathroom window of the Marin house, casting a harsh light on the bright pink stick with two lines across it. _Positive. It's positive._ Hanna looked down at the cheap drugstore test with a mix of fear and excitement. For the past month, Hanna had experienced nausea and vertigo and general exhaustion. It wasn't anything concerning in her eyes, something she could simply chalk up to stress. It wasn't till her period tracker gave her a brutal reminder that she was late. Soon, all the puzzle pieces came together and now Hanna Marin was sitting on her bathroom floor with a positive pregnancy test.

 _How am I going to tell Caleb?_ Her thoughts drifted off as she thought of her gorgeous brown-eyes boyfriend. Telling him frightened her the most. Their relationship was so new, so breakable. Less than two months ago, he was still sneaking into her house and living in her basement like some sort of male Anne Frank. Now she was pregnant. With his child. Their child. Her thoughts drifted again, not to her boyfriend but what they had made. Before she was able to indulge herself in these thoughts, a door slammed in the house, snapping Hanna from her daze and forcing her to stand up. She hid the test in her makeup bag and stood, wiping her face free of tears and washed her hands.

"Hello? Hanna are you home yet?" Caleb's voice rang out accompanied by his footsteps up the stairs.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute." Her voice came out soft as she quickly fixed her hair and eyes in the mirror, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the globs of mascara smeared on her face. His knuckles tap on the door lightly and she snaps her head in the direction of the door. "One second Caleb." she repeats again firmly before setting down her mascara and opening the door.

His cheeky grin greeted her as she opened the door, his hands twining around her waist and pulling her into the hallway and into his arms. "Are you okay? You seem..off." his lips brush over the top of her head before he pulls away to look at her, his grin falling into a more somber look.

"Yeah I'm fine. My makeup was irritating my eye, I had to wash it out and reapply." Caleb's eyebrow raises quizzically as he searches for any hint of the lie she's just told him. Finally, he smiles again, kissing her cheek.

"As long as you're okay." He pulls her in and kisses her slowly, sweetly. Hanna's mind grows fuzzy as she loses herself in the kiss, almost whimpering when he pulls away. She rolls her eyes at the appearance of his cocky smile, all thoughts of the baby momentarily gone as she gets lost in him.

"Come on, I'm starving. Hanna grabs his hand and smiles, the words falling out of her mouth a bit breathless. He chuckles. Allowing her to drag him down the stairs and sits on the island, watching her with a small smile.

"Are you cooking tonight? Or we could go out maybe? I just got my money from my foster mom, we can go to the grille." Hanna shuts the fridge door and looks up at him with a devious grin.

"You should have led with that." she gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Let me get my purse and change my shoes." Hanna walks up the stairs quickly, pausing when she passes the bathroom, suddenly realizing the urgency of the ews she needed to share with Caleb. But first she had to confirm the fact, and accept it for herself. _I can tell him after my appointment. I will tell him after my appointment. I have to accept it._

Hanna sighed, entering her room and grabbing the needed items before running back down the stairs. "Ready?" She called out, checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hands subconsciously running down to her smooth stomach. She'd tell him tomorrow. She needed the time to accept the two pink lines for herself. Time to accept just how much their lives were about to change. With a baby. Their baby. "Caleb, you ready?" she called once again.

"Yes Han. Come on, let's head out." Caleb took her hand and together they walked out the door, leaving behind two pink lines and a thousand unanswered questions.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't expect anything good to come out of writing this but boy was I wrong. Even just a few followers and favorites meant the world to me! Thank you so much. Now this chapter is longer, but it's also a necessary filler. Nonetheless, I hope you read, enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters. Just the concept.**

The next day, Hanna was stood pacing through her room at 7am the next morning. Her mom had left the house early with a quick shout that broke Hanna from her sleep. Her dreams were muddled with images of a blue eyed boy and a brown haired girl. What would her child look like? A copy of Caleb? A mix of the both of them? Her mind had swam in these questions as she called the doctor's office.

"Dr. Kahls office, how may we help you?" A perky receptionist answered, making Hanna cringe.

"Hi I would like to make an appointment for this afternoon please? I think I might be pregnant." The words stumbled out of her mouth so fast she didn't register them at first. _I'm pregnant. With a baby._ It was the first time she'd said it out loud to herself and to someone else. The receptionist asked a few more questions, all of which Hanna was quick to answer.

"Okay Hanna we can fit you in for your appointment at 11:15. Please try and show up ahead of time to ensure you've filled out all the necessary paperwork." Hanna thanked her, with a promise to be early and hung up the phone. She threw herself lightly onto the bed and stared at her ceiling. She felt like a complete idiot. In high school, barely in a relationship and she's pregnant. It was too unreal for her to comprehend. She had thought they were so careful. How could she be so wrong? "Pull yourself together Han. You need a snack." she smiled lightly to herself, rolling off the bed and standing before walking into her kitchen, pushing her thoughts off to the side. For now.

-4 hours later-

True to her word, Hanna arrived at 11:00 sharp. Quickly filling out the necessary paperwork, she sat in a cozy blue chair in the waiting area and twirled her thumbs as she waited for her name to be called. She looked around the room at all the women with their stomachs swollen from pregnancy. The sudden thought of her stomach growing made Hanna's stomach churn.

"Hanna Marin. Hanna Marin." The nurse called her name out from behind the office door. Hanna stood, shouldering her small hand back and approaching the door with a nod. The receptionist led Hanna into the small office and showed her into an exam room. "The doctor will be here in a few moments. Take a seat on the table so I can run some quick tests."

After a few embarrassing and quick tests, Hanna was half naked with a blanket over her legs and waiting in agony for the doctor to enter. She closed her eyes, leaning back on the table. How was she gonna tell Caleb? She could make it romantic and surprise him with the test. Or she could just pull him up into her room, tell him how she felt about him and tell him about the baby. A few more moments spent in this fashion, the door opened.

Dr. Kahl was short and kind, with salt and pepper hair and a bright smile. "Good morning Miss Marin. I hear you've been experiencing some symptoms of pregnancy." her eyes raised at her while she waited for Hanna's response.

"Oh...yeah. I've just been unusually nauseous with some dizzy spells. No vomiting as of currently. I took at home pregnancy test, it was positive." her words came out quickly as she got more and more scared about her situation. "I just wanted to confirm what I got on the test." She stopped talking, easing back into the exam table and staring down at her stomach.

Dr. Kahl nodded, jotting the information down on some notes. "Well we can find out for you, get you some prenatal vitamins and set an ultrasound appointment for you. First we'll confirm the pregnancy for you of course." She smiled lightly at Hanna, an offer of comfort. She then turned around, rustling through the medical cabinets and produced a cup with a pink lid. "I think you know what this entails. The bathroom is off to the left once you leave the room."

5 minutes later Hanna was once again seated in the uncomfortable exam table as the doctor went to read the results. She checked her phone as she waited, her eyebrows raising at how many text messages she had. All said the same thing, Where are you? Are you okay? What's going on? Will you be at school today? She rolled her eyes at the fear of her friends. _Of course I'm coming to school. I'll be there at lunch! ~Hanna_. The door opened once again and Hanna put her phone down as the doctor walked in. "Well congratulations Hanna, you are indeed pregnant. Would you like to set up an ultrasound? Do you have any plans for adoption or termination?" The doctor's questions made her want to hurl.

"I'm keeping the baby. Yes I would like to schedule an ultrasound as soon as possible please." Her eyes welled with tears as a hand moved to her stomach. Hanna could vaguely hear the doctor speaking in the background but she sounded fuzzy and far away, leaving Hanna lost in her thoughts. This wasn't a notion she could ignore anymore. Reality bit her in the ass those moments. She was 16 years old and pregnant with Caleb's child. _Caleb_. She had to tell him today, soon.

"Hanna, are you alright?" the doctor's voice plus the hand on her ankle threw her off and she looked up.

"Yes. Sorry. What were you saying?" she blushed despite the situation. Completely unaware of what Dr. Kahl had been saying to her.

"I've written you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you have an ultrasound appointment for a week from today. Obviously refrain from any unnecessary stress or any sort of drugs and alcohol I have nothing else for you. You're free to leave after you've changed." Hanna nodded, stepping off the table and changing back into her school clothes, taking the prescription and leaving the office.

She walked through the school, her heels clicking against the tiled white floor. She had arrived just mere minutes before lunch. Hanna nodded, quickly changing into her school clothes and exiting the office, prescription hastily shoved into her purse.

Hanna walked quickly through the school hallway, her heels clicking against the white tiled floors. She entered the cafeteria with a small smile and found her friends at table they frequented. I can do this. I'll tell Caleb tonight and we'll work from there. Her friends grim faces as she approached the table changed everything.

"Hanna, we have something to tell you…" Emily started off gently.

 **So sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I know that this was more of a filler chapter but with AP testing just around the corner that has to be my main focus. Still, I hope you enjoyed a peek into Hanna's feelings and in general, enjoyed the chapter. Next time, we'll finally see Caleb and Hanna together again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So sorry about the lack of updates. It's my senior year and I'm currently undergoing a slew of AP tests...sucks I know. But the story will continue on as normal as soon as I am able to take a break. If I'm being honest I was also turned off writing after a bad review. But after rereading all the positive ones, I'm back with a vengeance. This chapter will be more angsty than most and it will also pick up from here as a certain someone gets involved. Plot development isn't always pretty.**

"Hanna, we have something to tell you…" Emily started off gently, her hands gesturing for Hanna to sit. She stayed standing, her hands going to grip the back if a chair.

"What's going on? Is it another message?" Her voice had a hint of fear in it. _Has A found out about the baby already?_ "Just spit it out Emily." her voice trembled a bit in fear.

"It wasn't another message Han." Emily's eyes shone with uncertainty and she glanced at Aria before continuing. "Aria and I were walking through school when we heard a Caleb talking on the phone. We're positive it was another girl. We're so sorry Han." Emily couldn't meet her eyes and turned back to her lunch.

Denial. That's what came boiling through Hanna's mouth. "You've got it wrong." He wouldn't do that to her. He loved her.

Aria spoke her voice coming out smooth, trying to mask the ugly truth. "We heard what we heard Hanna." Aria saw right through the denial for what it was. Fear.

Hanna grew angry fast. They had low faith in Caleb was all. They didn't trust him. "No you heard what you heard but you've got it wrong." She refused to believe her sweet, kind boyfriend was a cheater. He knew how cheating had destroyed her life in regards to her parents. _And you're pregnant. You can't raise the baby alone._ He wouldn't do this to her. He can't.

Emily cut in this time more assured. "He was talking to another girl. And there was a lot of history, you can tell." Hanna shuddered inwardly at the thought of Caleb and another girl but she pushed everything away, going on the defensive.

"What happened to being happy for Hanna?" Her eyes narrowed, she glared accusingly at her friends and watched as they all grew guilty. "Where'd all that go?" She stood up, watching Spencer's mouth open then close abruptly. They kept talking circles around her and yet their words kept keeping her in doubt. She was going to have to talk to Caleb. As soon as possible. She turned her head-

-and saw the pendant of an owl. The pendant Hanna found in his backpack a few days ago. She blanked. Her arguing for him stopped. And she fled the cafeteria like a bat out of hell.

The rest of her day was a blur. If asked about it she couldn't tell you anything that happened after lunchtime. All her thoughts were on Caleb and how angry she was at what he did. Her eyes, her anger told him everything and he spilled the story. It made sense too, no his reasoning and motive had her seeing red.

"Money! You did this for money?" Her voice showed the anger. The betrayal. He was pleading now and she was too angry to listen. They argued, she moved away. He went to grab her and she let him. His hand gripped her shoulder, making it's way down her arm.

"I'm so sorry. I ended the agreement with Jenna. I would never- I couldn't hurt you like that." He was begging for forgiveness. "I need you to forgive me. I'm begging you Han." He kept pleading and she kept arguing. But in the end she understood. He was vulnerable -and a Hanna hating dick at the time-. She knows he was wrong. But if she fights him, pushes him away and forces him out of her home he'll leave. TAnd she'd crack under the strain of being 16 pregnant and alone.

She cracked. "Okay. I'll do my best to forgive you. You're not the same person you were a month ago and I understand how you could have been manipulated " He smiled, relaxing his rigid stance. _It's now or never Hanna. He needs to know from you. Not some bitch in a black hoodie._ "However, I also need to forgive you because we have bigger, unexpected problems."

His moved into the island chair, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. "What's going on? Did something happen with Jenna? Because I swear I didn't tell her any inform-"

"Not about Jenna. It's bigger." She took a deep breath, followed by several more. "After the night in the tent, the night we…" She trailed off with a blush evident in her cheeks. "And there's no way of saying this that won't sound like a dramatic teen movie is there? That's basically what this is. I'll just say it. Caleb, I'm pregnant." She took a step away from him, attempting to gauge his reaction.

His face expressed shock. He was dead pale and Hanna felt herself ready to cry for the first time during this whirlwind of a day. "Are you. You're sure? We were so careful." He managed to choke out the words, shoving his hair back behind his ears and staring at her tears. He surged toward her and pulled her to him.

"I'm sure. What are we gonna do? We almost broke today and Jenna...and the investigation." She was crying now and he rubbed his arms up and down her back.

"We're gonna figure it out. I'm not gonna leave you and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or break us. Never again." He repeated the words like a mantra, engraving them into her head until she pulled away.

She was sixteen and hunted by a psycho bitch with a deadly vendetta. She almost broke up with Caleb after he was spying on her. But he was accepting what was happening. He was gonna stay. "We'll work it out? Promise?"

He smiled lightly, hiding his obvious uncertainty. "Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AHHHHHH! I'm such a terrible person, making you wait almost a month. But I am pleased to announce that because of the hiatus and studying for finals, that I am a High School graduate! While on the break I lived for all your positive reviews, it's what keeps me inspired to write. Continue to review and as previously stated, PM me for any questions and I may give you my KIK username so we can chat.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haleb or anything from PLL**

The rest of the night was spent on the couch, Hanna wrapped securely in Caleb's arms. "So how long have you known?" Caleb questioned, looking down at Hanna. "You haven't been worrying by yourself right?"

"Just a day Caleb, I wasn't worried as much as nervous and kind of excited. Mostly I was trying not to lose my breakfast." Caleb chuckled at Hanna's admission resulting in a light smack across his chest. "I'm serious! From the perky receptionist to the awkward questions from the doctor I was ready to hurl." She spoke in between giggles, her voice like a small bell. The environment was cheerful and fun. It felt safe and Hanna could finally relax into him after her intense and stressful day.

"Of course of course Han." This is how the night continues, talking about them, the doctor's appointment. They share several jokes and swap stories. She never leaves his lap and he never makes her. She had just finished the story of how awkward it is to buy a pregnancy test when a yawn from the blushing blonde had him laughing again. "It's time for bed Han. Come on."

"Mhmm" She groaned, sinking further into his body, leeching his warmth. She squealed when her world bottomed out and she was swung into his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Taking you to bed. You shouldn't walk up stairs this tired anyways. Don't want you to trip." He lifted her with ease, carrying her up the stairs and towards her room.

"You're too protective for your own good. But thank you for taking care of me." she smiled and rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed. "Will you stay? Talk to me about all this? About Jenna too. I gotta know what she wanted."

"Han you're exhausted. I'll stay with you but please, get some sleep. How about we go get breakfast before school tomorrow. I'll answer any questions you need to know. But you need rest." He kisses her forehead, laying her down on her soft pink bed.

"It's a date." She smiles at him, eyes fluttering open to see him move around to the other side, feeling the dip in the bed as he climbs in. "Goodnight Caleb. I love you." she turns to face him in the bed, her hand reaching for his.

He intertwines their fingers, using their joined hands to push back his hair, then hers. "I love you too. Get some sleep."

Glaring light seeped through the curtains, startling Hanna out of sleep. She stood, prying herself away from Caleb and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her phone as she quietly left the room, hoping to steal a shower before breakfast with Caleb. She smiled as she remembered everything that happened last night. He loved her. And she loved him. The water ran over her body, slowly ebbing life into the tired teenager. It was also her way of cleansing everything. The stress, the argument. It all washed away in those fifteen minutes until Hanna was out, wrapped in a fluffy gray towel.

"Caleb! Wake up we have a date I'm holding you to!" Her voice called out as she walked down the hallway and into her room. He groaned, his words muffled by the pillow before turning onto his stomach and leaning up on his elbows. He gave her a half smile as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"What a beautiful vision to wake up to." His eyes raked over her body, his mouth pulling up into a smirk as he watched the water roll off his girlfriend. He laughed as Hanna's cheeks flush a light pink.

"Okay Casanova. How about you go and get dressed in the guest room while I get ready?" The mere suggestion has Caleb falling back into the pillows mumbling and groaning about how exhausted he is. Hanna fights giggles as she looks at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry but you promised me a breakfast date and I intend to collect. Now out." Her impatience gets the best of her and she shoos him from the room before continuing her morning routine.

Half an hour later they were sat at The Brew, drinking coffee and eating scones. "What did Jenna want with you anyways? What information was she so desperate to get?" Hanna questions, looking over her cup to see Caleb's face. He lost his carefree smile in an instant and Hanna wanted to kick herself. "I'm sorry. I have to know."

"It's fine to ask these questions Han. I did promise to tell you." he offers this information, easing her fears without ever knowing they were there. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to recall his memories as accurately as possible. "It was weird. She didn't want gossip on you Han. She wanted your call logs, where you were going. She kept talking about a key one of your friends had. She never told me anymore. I stopped helping her for real after that, just gave her fake information to keep her paying." he pauses gauging her reaction to all the new information he was throwing at her.

She wasn't hurt, or mad. She was confused and infuriated that Jenna would stoop so low to do this. "Well I hope you told her that I don't have a damn key and I never did. What friend does she think have they key anyways? My friends would tell me if they found or got something that could be worth stalking." Her words were spat out like poison.

"She thinks that one of you have a key from that friend of yours. The one that died. Alison." The name alone made Hanna shiver and Caleb reached across the table, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Again, I know for a fact you don't have the key. And I'm sorry that I ever made you feel stalked even after the fact. But I swear that I gave nothing to Jenna once I realized what we had." He paused and took her other hand, making her put down the coffee cup, stare into his eyes to see how sincere they were. "I love you. You're worth more to me than any of Jenna's bribes. I promise." He released her hands, sitting back in his chair to look at her more carefully, studying her face and trying to read her.

Hanna's anger evaporates. She can't feel anything but appreciation for what he's said to her. _I'm worth more than money. I'm worth more than Jenna. I'm worth something to Caleb._ "I love you too. And I'm going to forgive you, put everything behind me. "We gotta shape up if we're gonna be parents. The world rolls off her tongue and then bungee jumps back into her throat. _Parents. Together. A mom and a dad._ She hides her shock and allows herself to get distracted by a familiar, foreboding message chime on her phone.

"Han, I-" Hanna cuts him off with a hand held up as she reaches for her phone.

"Will you go pay for this real quick babe? I just gotta answer this." She praises herself at the ability to hide how distraught she is as Caleb stands to pay. With a kiss on the forehead her safety is gone and she's pressing the view button on her phone.

 **Message from: Blocked number**

 _ **Congratulations! Can't wait for hefty Hanna to appear once again. Unless you disobey.**_

 _ **Kisses- A**_

 **And that's all she wrote...for now. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
